


On the Run

by iikittens



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iikittens/pseuds/iikittens
Summary: Stan and Butters retell stories of their pasts that led them to running away from home.





	On the Run

The afternoon sky was covered with dark clouds. Snow fell slowly on to the ground. It was only a normal day for January in South Park. Butters Stotch pulled his teal coat tighter against his body, attempting to fight the freezing weather. However, it didn't seem to help much. 

He was powering through this torturous weather to get to Eric Cartman's house. The group was meeting for their last day of winter break. He was only at Stan Marsh's house now, the one next door to Eric's. 

When he finally reached the green house, his entire body was frozen. He was worried he might have frostbite. He raised a numb hand to knock on the door. 

It didn't take long for Eric's mom, Liane Cartman, to answer the door. 

"Hello, sweetie. The boys are right here." she greeted sweetly

"Well thanks, Miss Cartman." Butters flashed her a smile.

She stepped out of the way so that he could walk in, and she closed the door behind him. Butters saw Stan Marsh, his black hair visible, since his hat was on his lap. Kyle Broflovski was seated next to his best friend, still wearing his green ushanka. Kenny McCormick and Eric sat on the floor, fighting over a plate of cookies. Butters took off his coat, feeling relieved that he was finally out of the cold. 

"It's  _my_ mom's cooking, Kinny!" Cartman barked

"I need them more!" retorted Kenny, voice muffled by his orange hoodie

"What do you need cookies for, poor boy?" 

"Eating, dumbass!" 

"Hey fellas!" Butters interrupted their fight.

"Hey Butters. Sit here." Stan patted the spot next to him.

"Why can't I sit on my damn couch?" demanded Eric angrily

"You're too fat. You'd take up the whole couch." replied Kyle, mostly focused on the video game in front of him.

"I'm not fat, jew!" 

"Sure, whatever you say, fatass."

Butters sat beside Stan at the far right of the couch. 

"Cartman, can't you have one day where you don't fight with everyone?" asked Stan

"Kahl started it when he called me fat." 

"It's not fighting anyway. I'm just proving why I'm right." said Kyle matter-of-factly 

"Uh- well- you're not!"

"If you two don't stop arguing then we're leaving." stated Stan

Eric huffed and looked down at the plate of cookies, only to see that it was bare. 

"Kinny! You ate my cookies! You poor piece of shit!" 

"As if you needed any more cookies, lardass." Kenny spat

"Okay, that's it, we're out. Butters, get your coat." ordered Stan

"Aw, we're going out in the cold again?" Butters complained, but went to get his coat nonetheless

"That's fine! Leave! We're just gonna have tons of fun without you guys!" Eric yelled as Butters and Stan left.

"Good for you." Stan slammed the door behind him.

"Well gee, did we really have to leave? This may be the last time we see them, since they'll probably get all caught up in life when school starts." pointed out Butters

"It's fine. I warned them, anyway. Want me to walk you home?" 

"Nah, that's alright. Your house is right here anyway."

"I guess it is." Stan stopped walking and looked at his house. "Hey, it's pretty cold out. Want to stay with me for tonight?"

"Are you sure that's alright?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I dunno. My parents might get mad at me for staying over without their permission."

"Dude, you need to stop worrying about your parents. You're fifteen already, they can't ground you forever!"

"Stan, you don't know my dad."

"Come on, you're even older than me."

"Only by a month."

"Just... Butters... Okay?"

"What? You sounded like your dad there."

Stan's face turned into one of horror. "I did? Oh no..." 

Butters began to shudder from the cold. "Uh... yeah. It's not a bad thing, though."

"Look, you're shaking. Just come inside, I'll call your parents for you if you want."

"R-really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, just come inside. You're gonna catch hypothermia."

"Gee, thanks Stan. That's real kind of you."

"No problem."

Stan welcomed him to his house and threw a blanket over him. He did as he promised, and called the Stotchs' home phone. Stephen was the one who answered, and all he said was "I know a young man who is getting grounded for staying overnight with someone!" before hanging up. 

"How was it?" asked Butters

Stan huffed. "I don't think your dad approves. For whatever reason." 

"The reason is he doesn't trust me." he muttered

"Anyway," Stan sat next to the tall blond "how do you want to spend your last day of winter break?" 

Butters took a moment to think. "Well... I don't know. I thought we would be at Eric's house today, so I didn't really think of anything..." 

"How about... we go on an adventure?" 

"An adventure? I don't think my parents would-" 

"Stop thinking about your parents, dude. All they want in life is to get you in trouble. If you run away, you take that power away from them." 

"I dunno Stan, the last time I ran away from home for a long time I ended up in Somalia with people who probably wanted to kill us." 

"We're not going to Somalia, I promise. We can go on, like, a road trip. No school, no responsibilities, just running. Or, driving." 

"I guess that sounds kinda fun..." 

"Right? Come on, let's leave tonight." 

"Tonight? But I don't have any of my things..." 

"It's fine. I'll pack some clothes and stuff, and we'll take my dad's car. And I have my mom's credit card." Stan pulled a card from his pocket. "Unlimited spending." 

"That seems kinda like... stealing." 

"It's not  _stealing_. It's  _borrowing_. We won't be gone forever." 

"Okay, if I'm agreeing to this, then you have to promise we won't get in any trouble." 

"Dude, we're running away. Of course we're going to get in trouble. Come on." 

Stan patted Butters' shoulder. "But... I..." 

"I'm going to leave anyway. Whether or not you come is up to you." 

Butters closed his eyes to think. His mind was spinning. But when he heard Stan curse in worry, Butters opened his eyes. He saw Stan focused on the staircase. He followed Stan's gaze, and saw a tall brunette wearing all pink, with messy hair. She had the same blue eyes as Stan. 

"Uh, hey, Shelly." Stan greeted worriedly "How much did you hear...?" 

Shelly glared at him. "Enough to get you in trouble. Mom!" 

"Shit! I have to go, are you coming?" 

Stan pulled a fully packed duffel bag from his closet. 

"Well?" 

Stan was at the front door, looking at Butters expectantly. The blond froze. Then nodded slowly. Stan smiled and went to take Butters' hand. 

"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm writing another fic. I don't want this to get deleted so here it is.


End file.
